Arrival
by AnimeAlexis
Summary: No one can ever have that perfect a cover on their first go. What if Chris blew in the first time round? Set before Oh, My Goddess. COMPLETE!
1. Arrival

**Summary:** No-one can ever have that perfect a cover on their first go. What if Chris blew it the first time round?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Charmed, Drew Fuller would still be there and I wouldn't be writing fanfics, would I?

**Chapter 1**

The glowing blue of the triquiatra portal appeared, and a figure burst through it, his face a mask of worry. Collapsing on the floor from his momentum, the dark haired figure quickly turned and sat up to face the portal, as if expecting someone else to follow him through. No one did, and the triquiatra faded, and shrank to nothing.

The young man on the floor heaved a sigh of relief and pushed himself upwards, smoothing his disheveled hair and straightening his clothes. _It actually worked!_ He thought ecstatically, looking around him.

He was standing in a large attic. Family mementos that no-one had the heart to throw away were placed by the walls, leaving space in the middle of the room for people to move around in. A large book lay on a gold stand in the middle of it, on top of a beautifully coloured rug. Dust motes were swirling in the light streaming from the wide window, which had amber, lavender, ruby, royal blue, and other coloured panes of glass decorating the edges. A side dresser containing ingredients for spells and potions took up a lot of space, as did a comfortable white couch with throw and scattered cushions. The sallow-skinned young man took this all in, marveling at the difference from where he had come.

He stood uncertainly in the room. _I made it. I'm actually on 2004. 20 years in the past. My God, I'm not even born yet. This is brilliant!_ He whooped aloud for joy, jumping into the air. He hit the ground with a thump, but that wasn't the only sound he heard.

Footsteps on the stairs, muffled voices. The man started, emerald green eyes opening wide in panic. They couldn't find him here! How would he explain it? But it was too late.

The door to the attic opened inwards, revealing three women and a man. The woman at the front was holding a small baby, curly haired, blond and with icy blue eyes like his Aunt Prue's. It took all of the man's effort not to step away from those eyes, from that child who was born of good magic and would grow to be the Source of All Evil. He shuddered inwardly. Wyatt.

His attention quickly turned to the baby's mother, the woman who was holding him.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded harshly. Brown eyed, with dark brown hair the same colour as the young man's own, Piper was the second smallest of the three women, but she was the oldest, since Prue had died a few years ago.

Her two younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige, stood at either side of her.

Phoebe's hair was a sandy colour, lighter than Pipers, but her eyes and Paige's were of the same chocolate brown colour as Piper's. She was the most petite of the trio, and her face was open and honest.

_A little too honest._ The man thought wryly.

The baby of the sisters, half Whitelighter Paige, had dyed red hair and stood half a head above the other two women.

The 3 Halliwell sisters were the most powerful witches of their time, the Charmed Ones, chosen to protect innocents from the evils that roamed the Earth and below it.

The tall man standing behind Piper was her husband, Leo. The stranger's green eyes narrowed in dislike as his gaze swept over the older man. Leo's own eyes were the same emerald green colour as his own, and he had dark blond hair. He was the sister's Whitelighter, their angel guardian, who had fallen in love with one of his charges, married her, and had two sons.

For Wyatt wasn't the only product of Piper and Leo's union. Their second-born child stood 23 years old in the middle of their attic floor. Christopher Perry Halliwell hadn't even been conceived yet, but there he was, glancing warily from person to person. That he was Wyatt's brother was something that he had been trying to deny – to others and himself – for years.

"Who are you?" Piper repeated. Chris looked at her with love, and forced himself not to blurt out "I'm your son" or run over and hug her. It was so hard. But instead, he opened his mouth to say

"Chris Perry." He had planned before he came to use his middle name as his surname, but he was so used to adding a Halliwell to the end of his name that he actually said

"Hal-" before he caught himself. _Damn it, Chris, don't screw this up!_

"Chris Perry Hal? What kind of a name is that?" asked Phoebe, curiously. There was something about Chris that seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place him, so she shook it off. Chris smiled.

"No Hal. Just Chris Perry. I'm – I'm from the future," he said softly, looking at his feet. "I've come here to save you all."

**AnimeAlexis:** Yeah, I know, that chapter was painfully boring. But it does get better, I promise! The descriptions just would not go away, however hard I tried. And I did try. Just this once, I'm gonna put up 2 chapters at the same time, to make up for it. Review please! And no flames. If you don't like the story, go read something else. Thank you!


	2. Chris is a Terrible Liar

**Summary:** No-one can ever have that perfect a cover on their first go. What if Chris blew it the first time round?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed. All characters are copyright of their respective owners. All rights reserved. Am I done now?

Chapter 2 

"Save us?" Paige asked incredulously "From what!"

"From something extremely evil, Paige." _Yeah, my brother. But it's not like they'd believe me if I told them that._

"Right. And you know us how, exactly?" asked Phoebe. _Whoops. Oh, shit, I'm _

_not supposed to really know them by my cover. _

"Er… every Whitelighter knows who the Charmed Ones are." Chris replied.

"How far into the future are you from?" Piper asked.

"About 24 years." He admitted.

"And how long have you been a Whitelighter?"

"A fairly long time." He shrugged. _Try my entire life._

"Hey, have we got kids in the future?" Phoebe asked eagerly. "I mean, Piper

has Wyatt, have we any children?"

"Umm, I can't tell you that. It would have serious consequences for the

future."

"Oh. Wait, how is he supposed to know if we have kids anyway, Phoebe?"

Paige pointed out. _Shit. Chris, man, you are doing a terrible job here._

"Good point. So Chris, how do you know our kids?" '_Cos I'm one of them._

"Ok, so I know you in the future. Big deal." Chris shut up and folded his arms

across his chest, furious with himself for even letting that much slip.

"How well?" Leo demanded, suspicious. "Give us proof." Chris smirked.

"I could, Leo. But since technically I'm not born yet, anything I remember you saying or doing won't have happened yet. So I guess you've got to take my word for it."

"But how do you know us?" Phoebe pushed. "Are you related to us somehow? Or a friend of Wyatt's from the future? You've got to be what, 21?"

"23." Chris corrected absently, weighing his options. If he told him he was a relative the questions wouldn't stop coming until they found out who he was. And that would be disastrous. He hadn't been Wyatt's friend in nearly nine years, but could he say that's what he was? He looked from face to face, pausing.

Phoebe looked at him, studying him without appearing to do so. A handy trick she had picked up during one or the other of her psychology degrees. She looked at his eyes and gasped quietly. Her gaze flicked back to Leo to make sure. Chris Perry had Leo's eyes. They both had the exact same, startlingly emerald green eyes.

"Are you related to Leo?" she burst out. Chris looked her. _Leo's relative? Yeah, I suppose I could say that._

"You could say I'm a relative of Leo's, yeah." He admitted slowly.

"Then how come I don't know you?" Leo asked harshly. Chris snorted.

" You can be really stupid, you know that? I-have-already-told-you-that-I'm-not-born-yet. Haven't even been thought of. Keep with it, man." He said, smirking again. _Annoying bastard. Serves him right to look so stupid._ Leo opened his mouth to retort, but Paige got in first.

"You said you can't say anything about family in the future, but could you at least tell us how we are? I mean, what damage could that do, right?" Chris hesitated again, then repeated his earlier excuse. "Sorry, but no. If I tell you _anything_, there'll be severe future consequences." They all shut up again, and Chris felt impressed with himself. _I have got to remember that phrase._

"So, how are you related to Leo, again?" Phoebe asked. Chris gave her an exasperated look. _Damn nosy aunts._

Phoebe started. _That look. Wait, that look is so familiar. Ohmigosh, it belongs to Piper! How many times has that look been directed at me in the past?_ Phoebe's mind began working furiously. _A young man from the future who looks like Piper, with Leo's green eyes…_ She grinned to herself. She had a suspicion about this Chris Perry.

"Wait a minute." Piper said. " You said you're a Whitelighter, right? 'For a fairly long time.' But you can't have been for that long at all."

"Yes, I can have. Why?"

"Because the times don't work out. If you're from 24 years in the future, and you're 23, _and _not born yet, or conceived, that gives you a gap of about 4 months of being a Whitelighter!"

Chris shifted uncomfortably. _This is so not going as planned._

"Uh, time flies when you're having fun?" he said lamely. He shifted again, silently cursing himself.

Phoebe's grin widened even further. _He is such a bad liar. But I'm sure he's proved me right!_ She told herself excitedly, almost squealing with delight._ I'm going to be an Aunty again! Well, if my suspicions are correct._

Meanwhile, all the stares were unnerving Chris, and he was having a silent panic attack. _Oh, crap, damn, SHIT! This is not good. I think it's time for me to get out of here. _

"Okay." He said, backing away from the group. "I'm going to go now. Stuff to do, you know, places to see, demons to hunt…" In his haste, Chris backed right into the Book on its stand. It toppled over, taking Chris with it.

"Oh, sorry!" he gabbled. "Really didn't mean for that to happen. Not a good thing." He untangled himself, set the stand upright, grabbed the Book from the floor, and put it on the stand. The triquiatra on the front glowed brightly and shimmered green for a few moments, before fading back to normal. Everyone stared. Chris moved back from the Book, apparently not noticing anything unusual, and started to orb out.

"Wait!" Piper cried. "The Book…" Chris orbed back in, looked down at the Book, and cursed. The Book of Shadows tended to do something weird whenever a member of the Halliwell family first touched it.

(A/N: I have no idea whether it does that or not. I just need it to for this.)

Suddenly, Phoebe seemed to go mad. She started dancing around, grabbing Chris' hands and jigging about with him. "Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. I was so right. I figured it all out!" she sang. She stopped after a few seconds and let Chris, who had gone pale, sit down on the floor.

"Phoebe, what on Earth is wrong with you?" asked Piper, shocked. Phoebe merely grinned, and turned to Chris with her hands on her hips.

"I certainly hope you aren't that bad at lying to your mother, young man. Did I teach you nothing while you were growing up?" she admonished. "Now, will you tell them or shall I?" Chris made a strangled noise.

Paige suddenly got frustrated and snapped. "Phoebe Halliwell! What are you talking about? Tell us what? Would you care to let everyone else in on the secret you share with Chris Perry here?"

"Au contraire, Paige." Phoebe grinned. "Our Mr. Perry here isn't actually Mr. Perry. He's-"

**AnimeAlexis:** So there's Chapter 2. I'm really sorry, but updates to this will prob be slow, because I'm a REALLY terrible typist. Anyway, please review! And still no flames. Thanks, everyone who reads this!


	3. Who is Chris Perry, really?

**Disclaimer:** I never have, nor ever will, own Charmed, or any of its characters or trademarks. If anyone knows who does, let me know, please.

**Summary:** No-one can ever have that perfect a cover on their first go. What if Chris blew it the first time round?

**Recap**_ Paige suddenly got frustrated and snapped. "Phoebe Halliwell! What are you talking about? Tell us what? Would you care to let everyone else in on the secret you share with Chris Perry here?"_

"_Au contraire, Paige." Phoebe grinned. "Our Mr. Perry here isn't actually Mr. Perry. He's-"_

Chapter 3 

"Phoebe! Could I have a quick word with you? Downstairs?" He grabbed her arm and orbed down to the sitting room.

"Now, what is it you think you've figured out about me?" he asked her quickly, before the others could come downstairs after them. In reply, she drew him into a big bear hug, possibly crushing one of his ribs. He looked dazed as she drew back.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. You do realize you've only known me for about 15 minutes, don't you?"

"Oh, no. I've known you for your WHOLE life. Well, most of your life. I'm guessing Piper met you first. And possibly Leo, as well. And did I tell you that you are a terrible liar? How do you get away with anything? And…"

"You're rambling again, Aunt Phoebe." Chris cut her off. Then his eyes opened wider as he realized what he had admitted.

"AHA! So I'm right! Well, I knew I was right anyway." Chris sat on the coffee table and put his head in his hands.

"Bianca's gonna kill me." He mumbled.

"Bianca? Who's Bianca?" Phoebe asked.

"She's my-my fiancée."

"Hey, forge about Bianca, when you get back, I'm going to kill you." Phoebe joked. Chris winced.

Just then, Piper with baby Wyatt in her arms, Paige and Leo came in.

"What the hell was that about? This stranger comes in and starts talking about some big evil in the future, which may or may not actually be true, and you, Phoebe, react by dancing around when the Book goes all weird on us? And then, you both orb out of the room without a word of explanation about this big secret you seem to share? Am I missing something here?" Piper began ranting at the two, who did no more than blink, both being used to her temper.

Phoebe turned and glared at Chris.

"Tell them who you are, now. They still think you're a stranger."

"Uhh, Phoebe! This Chris guy is a stranger. He qualifies considering we've never met him before in our lives. And what did you mean, I've figured it out?" Paige was getting more and more confused.

Phoebe waited for Chris to explain everything. When he didn't, she turned to him questioningly. He was glaring daggers at Leo.

"I'm not saying anything while _he's_ here." Chris spat. Piper, sensing that nothing was going to be solved if they didn't give this madman his wish, nodded at Leo.

"Go on, honey. Take Wyatt out for a while." _If things get dangerous, I'd prefer if he weren't here. _She added silently. Leo took Wyatt and orbed out. Chris sensed around for a few seconds until he was satisfied they hadn't orbed back in invisibly, then sighed and began to talk.

"I really don't know how to put this. I wasn't planning to tell you at all, because you're not supposed to know. If I did tell you, it would have been if it was unavoidable."

"Unavoidable? What do you mean?" asked Piper, keeping a rein on her impatience. Chris shrugged.

"I dunno. When I was born, I suppose. The thing is-" he stopped, and tried a different tack.

"The Book. It wasn't malfunctioning, or anything. Something weird always happens when it's first touched by family, right? Actually, this would explain why it never did anything when I was a baby. It's better than Leo's theory, anyway, that I-" Phoebe cleared her throat, and Chris shook his head.

"Anyway, the thing is- umm- I am family." Paige still looked confused.

"But you said you were a Whitelighter. And that you were related to Leo."

"I was telling the truth. With regards to both. But Leo's never been around for me much. I've never really felt that that part was true." He said part angrily, part sadly. Suddenly everything clicked with Piper. She gasped, and fell in a faint on the ground.

"Oh no. Not good. Mom, are you ok? Mom?" Chris was by her side in a flash, and he shook her gently. "Mom, please no, I'm sorry. Please be ok." He gasped, starting to panic, and about to call for Leo.

Paige, hearing the word Mom, had also guessed things, and was dancing Phoebe around in much the same manner Phoebe had subjected Chris to earlier.

" We're going to be Aunties again! We're going to be Aunties again!" they shrieked, completely oblivious to the fact that Piper was out cold on the ground. Though not for long. She stirred, and opened her eyes. Chris heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God." He sighed.

He helped her to the couch, then crouched on the floor before her, ignoring his hysterical aunts. Piper looked at him, and then, shaking, put a hand up to his cheek.

"You're my son!" she whispered wonderingly. Chris grinned weakly.

"Yeah. Bit of a disappointment?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that? I'm just shocked, that's all. Another baby! Wait. Oh, no. You mean I have to give birth AGAIN!"

Chris winced, grinned weakly and nodded. _Twice more._

"Sorry, mom." Piper glanced at him sharply.

"Anytime soon, can I ask?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that. Like I've said twice already, anything could have severe repercussions in the future."

"I have a feeling I'm going to get really tired of that phrase." Piper groaned. Chris just grinned at her. Then Piper thought of something.

"What about your dad? I'd better call him back. He'll want to hear this. Another baby boy!" Piper gazed at her son proudly, and before he could protest at her decision, had called for her husband.

"Leo! Leo, honey, come here!" A swirl of blue and white orbs announced Leo and Wyatt's appearance. As soon as they materialised, Piper scooped Wyatt out from Leo's arms and handed him to his brother.

"There. I bet you've never done that before!" she said, smiling at the two. Sky blue clashed with emerald as the two gazed at each other. Suddenly Wyatt giggled, and grabbed for Chris' neck.

Chris broke into a huge smile, and he held on to Wyatt tightly as he started to tickle him.

"This is possibly the weirdest thing I have ever done in my life!" he exclaimed.

"Err, Piper. What's going on here?" asked Leo, looking bemused. "Why did you just hand our baby to a stranger?"

Piper looked shocked, then remembered that Leo had no idea who Chris really was. Yet. She grinned and introduced him.

"Leo, I'd like you to meet Christopher Perry … Halliwell. He's our son." Leo laughed uneasily for a few seconds, then realized his wife was serious. He paled, and made the same strangled noise Chris had earlier.

"My son? How do you know? Are you sure?"

"Look at his eyes." Piper stated simply.

Leo looked, then stared at his own eyes in his son's face. He stood for a few seconds like Piper had frozen him, then impulsively pulled both of his sons into a hug. Chris was shocked. He couldn't remember the last time his father had hugged him. _He's never had time for me. He only ever had time for Wyatt, his first-born, his precious Twice-Blessed._

(A/N By the way, I'm not sure how the whole Twice-Blessed thing goes. Could somebody let me know please?)

Though, technically, Chris was twice-blessed too. The son of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter. _But this Leo seems to want to get to know me too. As well as Wyatt._

Relaxing, Chris accepted the hug, holding Wyatt carefully so he wouldn't get squished. Eventually Leo pulled back, and like Piper, gazed at his son proudly before remembering something.

"Chris, why are you here?"

**AnimeAlexis: **I'd just like to say a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. If you've written yourself you know how much of an encouragement it is. Also, to the people who reviewed one of my other stories, A Visit from Above, I just want to let you know that it's a one-shot. I don't know the character of Prue well enough to write about her, as I'd be afraid I'd get it horribly wrong. Also, I'd have no idea where to go from there.


	4. Demolished World

**Disclaimer:** Charmed isn't mine. It's owned by … to tell you the truth I'm not quite sure. But it doesn't belong to me.

**Summary:** No-one can ever have that perfect a cover on their first go. What if Chris blew it the first time round?

**Recap:** Chris accepted the hug, holding Wyatt carefully so he wouldn't get squished. Eventually Leo pulled back, and like Piper, gazed at his son proudly before remembering something.

"Chris, why are you here?"

Chapter 4 

The room went silent. Chris' aunts had come down from their hyped up state and everyone was waiting for Chris to answer. He sat holding his older brother, smiling at the baby that seemed so strange to him while he thought how best to answer Leo's question.

"Because of Wyatt." He answered eventually. "I'm here because of Wyatt."

"Why?" asked Leo. "Has something hurt him?"

"No." Chris laughed bitterly. "No. Nothing's hurt him. It's a matter of all the other people who have been hurt. All the others who have died." He hesitated.

"What was he turned into?" asked Piper warily. "And why can't you solve it in your time?"

"Don't worry, mom. He's still 100 human. I think. Listen, let me tell you some of what my life is like." Chris said, standing abruptly and starting to pace. He still held Wyatt, who was starting to drop off to sleep.

"Just picture this. San Francisco is like a ghost town. The city is half demolished. Ordinary people live in fear. Magic has been exposed, and demons run the place. What's left of the Elders is in hiding. They've all been killed. The witch trials have been brought back. Every day, innocents are DYING. The city is run by a dictator. Hell, he runs North America. He's a monster. But he wasn't always. This … being was once hailed as the savior of magic. He-"

Here Chris stopped again.

"There is a resistance against him. Witches, and mortals who know that all magic isn't bad. I'm a part of it." He laughed, again seeming half bitter. "To tell the truth, I probably founded it. I was the first to know, you see. I saw what everyone else refused to. Saw that he was going evil, corrupt. All he wanted was power. And he was – is, willing to do anything to get it."

Chris closed his eyes, and a single tear coursed its way down his cheek, dropping off his chin to land on Wyatt's head.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to think about. Here, mom. You'd better put Wyatt to bed. I'm going to have to go."

"Why, Chris? Where are you going?" Paige asked him. He looked surprised.

"I have to find somewhere to stay, of course." Phoebe looked at him like he was insane.

"No, you don't. You're staying here." Chris started. _Has the Manor really been a museum so long I'd forgotten I once lived here?_

"I'll make up the spare bed." Leo was saying. Chris smiled. _Cool. I get to stay at home again._

Leo went upstairs to make up a bed for Chris, and Piper went with him to put Wyatt to bed. Phoebe and Paige decided to try their hand at making dinner, and after a while Chris decided to go and rescue them, before they gave the rest of the family food poisoning.

Once more normalness reigned in the Halliwell household. Well, normal for a family with the Power of Three, an angel, a magical baby and a twenty-three year old son who hadn't been born yet. Yes, things were just as usual there.

Later on, as everyone had finished dinner and were sitting around the dining-room table, Phoebe brought up the subject of why Chris was in the past again.

"This dictator guy, you said he was once good, right? So whatever turns him is now, in this time, isn't it? Do we know him? And in the future. Do _you_ know him well? Personally?" Chris smiled sadly.

"I thought I did, once. But I really don't think that you should know who he is. I know it may help, but you would never believe me, and you'd probably just think I was an imposter, or something."

"What? Of course we wouldn't think you were an imposter, Chris! And we need to know who it is so we can stop him." Chris hesitated.

"If I tell you, only if, you'd have to be prepared to believe me. You're not going to like hearing this. And don't tell me what you wouldn't do. You forget, I

saw-" He bit his lip._ The last thing they need to hear is how they reacted to me telling them Wyatt was evil in the future. It took me the deaths of Price and Paige-Mel to convince them the last time._

"I promise we'll believe you, Chris. Even if it's one of us." Leo joked. Chris winced at that, which Piper immediately noticed.

"What? It isn't one of us, is it? Chris?"

"Nnoo. It's not one of the 4 of you, it's, well-" _Do not choke up now, Chris. You did this once, you can do it again. _"He's, umm, it's-"

"Me." Announced an ominous voice from the sitting-room.

**AnimeAlexis:** I have no excuses. Well, I have lots, but I doubt you'd accept them. So I'd just like to say, I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I really am. But I'll get the Net at home soon, so I'll be quicker. I promise! Anyway, if it's not too much trouble on your part, I'd love to know what you think. Also in regards to one of my other stories, **A Visit From Above.** If I'm going to keep writing it, I need a plot! I might have one or two ideas, but help is ALWAYS welcome. So press the button, people!


	5. Author Note

**AnimeAlexis:** Ok, so this isn't a chapter. It's even better! I finally decided to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories and acknowledge your wonderful driving power. If you have reviewed any of my stories so far, your name is here. (Unless, of course, you're anonymous. THANK YOU ALL SOOOO VERY MUCH!

**Arrival**

winterwinds

buttergirl

dramacake22291

suus

gimmeabreak

DrewFullerFanLife

Lark

Harm Marie

Anianka

Zandra

who you calling girly

JadeAlmasy

girlX:)

amythestpony

The Halliwell's little Angel

LovingPipersBoys

Anna

CharmedOne24

rivercharmed

Embry

whiteninjetti

**A visit from Above**

rachel.m.g

motormouth2005

Mony19

PrueHalliwell1990

Nikki14u

XxP3HalliwellxX

Classy-and-Crazy

CharmedAngelicAngel

Titanxd

Paige Halliwell-Matthews

rivercharmed

**Home**

Pink-Charmed-One

shadowhisper

twigletmoo

**Truth doesn't Always Hurt**

The Halliwell's little Angel

slayer2b

MzPink

twigletmoo

Septdeneuf

Magical Princess

**AnimeAlexis:** YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST EVER!


	6. Gone So Soon

**Disclaimer:** Charmed isn't mine. It's owned by … to tell you the truth I'm not quite sure. But it doesn't belong to me.

**Summary:** No-one can ever have that perfect a cover on their first go. What if Chris blew it the first time round?

**Recap:** _"What? It isn't one of us, is it? Chris?"_

_"Nnoo. It's not one of the 4 of you, it's, well-" Do not choke up now, Chris. You did this once, you can do it again. "He's, umm, it's-"_

_"Me." Announced an ominous voice from the sitting room._

**Chapter 5**

Chris turned white, and jumped up from the table.

"Stay here." He commanded, running into the sitting room.

"What are you doing here?" they heard.

"You sound surprised, Christopher. I told you I'd never rest until I had you on my side. I need you, Chris. Just think of the power we'd have together. You really need to stop thinking about this good and evil crap all the time."

"Listen to me. I have told you, time and time again. I am not on your side. I don't believe in what you're doing. Killing Innocents for your own advancement? It's just sickening! I will never join you. But I will stop you. So why don't you just go back to the future and plot? You don't belong here."

"Don't belong? Where else but with my family would I belong, Chris?"

"You've killed them once, but I will not let you kill them again."

Suddenly, no one could stand the tension any longer. Phoebe jumped up and practically fell into the sitting room, Piper, Leo and Paige following quickly after. The two young men, who were staring at each other, both turned around to look at the newcomers, who were prepared for a fight. While Chris looked worried, and muttered,

"I told you to stay in there." the new man smirked sadistically. The sight sent a shiver down Paige's spine, and led Piper to hold her hands ready to blow him up, if necessary.

"Get the hell away from my son." She spat, her voice low and laced with rage.

The man was tall and well built, almost a negative of Chris with blonde hair and ice-cold blue eyes. He also had a look of Leo about him, but none of the sisters had ever seen Leo look so cold and emotionless. So evil. The blonde man smirked again and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Chris, you told them who you are, but didn't bother to inform them about me? Hmm. I think I should tell them. After all, I'm here already. You're not even conceived yet."

Paige began to think things through, remembering the stranger and Chris had both said._ "I'm here already." "Where else but with my family would I belong?" "I thought I knew him, once." Oh, my God. I know who he is._

"They found out who I was by themselves. You can't-"

"Yes Chris, I can and I think I will." Turning to Piper he said,

"Hello mom."

_OhmyGod._ Paige thought._ It really is him. Wyatt! How?_

"Well, don't you even recognize your eldest son?"

"My eldest…no." breathed Piper, as Phoebe and Leo caught their breaths in realization and Paige and Chris looked on sadly.

"Chris? Is this…" asked Paige, hesitantly. _Please, say I'm wrong. Say it's not true. Please._

"Is it true?" Chris finished quietly. "I wish I could say no. I wish I could say that he's a lying bastard, but he's telling the truth. For once. And as he's asked for an introduction, ladies and gentleman, my former brother, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."

Paige winced. _Former brother? I bet Wyatt won't like that._

Everyone looked stunned. Their sweet little baby boy was this? Wyatt was looking at Chris, ignoring everyone's reactions. He frowned.

"Former brother?"

"Yeah, Wyatt, didn't you know? Yes, I tell people you were once my brother, but that was a different man. One who didn't terrorise hundreds of millions of people, or torture and maim Innocents, friends, and family. That Wyatt is gone. My brother is gone."

"I've told you. This good and evil thing is just a way for the Elders to monopolise power. I wish you would forget about it. After all, he" he indicated Leo "was good, an Elder in fact, and he _never_ acknowledged you. Did he even answer your calls as our mother lay_ dying_ in you arms? Did he! I, however, looked after you. Taught you the truth, and let you ignore it for years. Looked out for you even when we were at Granddad's. Kept you safe from thousands of demons and WITCHES! And you say I'm dead! You disown ME! Why don't you go and disown the freaking ELDER, for Christ's sake!" Wyatt was getting furious, and Chris could only hope that this would stop him trying to turn Chris again.

_Just leave._ He prayed._ Leave and don't come back._

"Leave? Afraid not, Chris. If I leave," he grabbed Chris' wrists "I'm taking you with me." Without another word, he orbed himself and a struggling Chris out.

* * *

"What the hell!"

"Uhh, Pheebs, they're gone."

"YES, Paige, I can see that. How do we get them back?"

"Scrying or summoning. Either way, we need the Book."

They turned to go upstairs, but the way was blocked by a frozen Leo and Piper.

"Umm, guys? Are you ok?" Piper was the first to move, whispering disbelievingly,

"I died? I couldn't protect them?" Leo was looking equally dumbfounded, as well as disgusted with himself. _I never acknowledged Chris. I became an Elder, but didn't look after my two boys. What kind of father am I?_

Paige and Phoebe exchanged a glance, deciding silently to leave the two alone. It was obvious that they were hurting, but right now the main priority was to get their nephew back.

They edged past Piper and Leo and headed to the attic.

"I can't believe that the evil dictator Chris kept mentioning was our nephew! His own brother! Jeez, what would that do to the poor kid?"

Paige just shook her head dumbly, for once at a loss for words. All she could think about was the injustices Chris had faced, and wonder where he was.

**AnimeAlexis:** All I seem to be doing lately is apologizing for delays. Nevertheless, I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! But it was Christmas – and my birthday, but not on the same day – recently, so I have a little bit of an excuse. Please review! As a present!


	7. Apologies

**AnimeAlexis:** I promise I'm going to update this as soon as I can. I recently decided it was too simple the way it was, so I'm trying to revamp it. Unfortunately, it's rather hard to write when your left hand (unfortunately my writing hand) is broken and encased in a cast. And I also want to put up another story and avoid the wrath of my teachers. So, in conclusion to my rambling, I am really sorry and please bear with me. I really don't want to become every author's nightmare, and the one who leaves stories halfway through. I promise I will update soon.


	8. The Witch is Back

**Disclaimer:** Story's mine. Characters aren't.

**Summary:** No-one can ever have that perfect a cover on their first go. What if Chris blew it the first time round?

**Recap:** _Paige just shook her head dumbly, for once at a loss for words. All she could think about was the injustices Chris had faced, and wonder where he was._

**Chapter 6**

Chris sat slumped on a narrow bed, almost despairing. Knowing it was fruitless, he nevertheless tried to orb out of the room once more. As he dissolved into blue and white, he hit a force field which was quite obviously a version of Wyatt's shield, and landed back on the bed with a thump.

He jumped up and started pacing around the room.

"What the hell do you want with me, Wyatt?" he muttered. Not particularly caring about where he was, he decided to try and attract Wyatt's attention.

He held his hands out and began to blow everything in the room up. He hit the window without even noticing, but glass crashed outward, leaving a stiff wind blowing into the room.

This caught his attention, and he moved over to the window cautiously. He moved his hand towards it, and for a minute thought he might be through.

Then Wyatt's force field repelled him back again.

"Tsk, tsk. Trying to escape AND blowing up your room. You're not behaving very well, Chris, are you?" Chris whirled to face Wyatt as he walked in.

"Go to hell, Wyatt." His brother sneered.

"Now, now. Insulting your host isn't the best way to get out of this room, little brother."

"I am this close to blowing you up, Wyatt." The grin vanished from Wyatt's face.

"Stop this playing around, Chris. You know you can't keep running forever. You should be on the winning side. My side." Wyatt was in earnest, but Chris was disgusted.

"Let me go home."

"What home, Chris? But still, if in spite of everything no is your answer, then maybe you need a little more persuading." He snapped his fingers and a figure walked into the room.

"Bianca!" Chris yelled in shock.

* * *

"Nothing. I still keep coming up with nothing!" declared Phoebe, annoyed. She dropped the crystal she was holding onto the map. She had been scrying for the last half-hour, while Paige was trying to write a summoning spell to get Chris back. Piper and Leo hadn't moved from downstairs.

"Jeez, no wonder Chris didn't want to tell us anything about his future. I mean, he didn't exactly have it good, did he?" Phoebe burst out.

"I don't think that was the reason, really, Pheebs. Messing with the future _is_ a really bad idea in general. But I know what you mean. Piper and Leo didn't take it very well, either, did they? What a time to freeze up, though. I mean, we're both gonna be dead too, but at least we're still focusing."

"I haven't seen that look on Piper since Prue died." Phoebe declared. "I think that she thinks that she failed the boys by dying. And considering her eldest son is going to turn evil, she's probably questioning her worth as a mother. But Leo… God, I cannot believe he was never there for Chris."

"It explains Chris' behaviour towards him earlier, though." Paige said.

Phoebe nodded.

"He has to be slightly resentful toward Leo. Prue was, after dad left."

Paige looked at Phoebe oddly.

"What's with the feeling what everyone else is feeling thing?" Phoebe shrugged.

"I'm an advice columnist with a degree in psychology. I think it goes with the territory."

Paige sighed and closed the Book.

"I can't find anything in here that will help. Could somebody up there maybe give us a hand, please?" she called.

The Book opened, and the pages started turning, coming to rest on a page near the back of the Book. Paige bent over to read it as Phoebe picked up the crystal.

"It's kind of a reversal spell." She told Phoebe. "To send back an evil…well, we can use it to return evil Wyatt to his present, to our future. But we still need to find Chris–"

As she was talking, the spinning crystal dropped onto the San Francisco map.

"Got him!"

"Really? Just like that? That was easy." Phoebe frowned.

"You think it's a trap?"

"Well, we were scrying for a half an hour with no luck, then we just find them? I'd just prefer to go cautiously."

"Agreed. But we'd have to do that anyway. We have to take a chance. We can't just leave Chris alone. We need to save him."

She opened a trunk where they kept potions and potion ingredients. Picking out some strong all-purpose ones, she scooped them up and rummaged in the trunk for a bag. Finding one, she slung it over her shoulder after dropping the potion bottles into it. She held out her hand to Paige, and her younger sister took it and orbed them both downstairs.

* * *

After Phoebe and Paige had gone up to the attic, Piper and Leo had collected themselves enough to move to the couch and collapse next to each other. Both were in a state of shock. Actually, shock was a bit of an understatement for explaining how they felt. After a while, Leo summoned up the courage to speak, hardly daring to look Piper in the eye.

"Are you ok?" he asked her hoarsely. She gave a choked sort of laugh.

"Ok? I just found out that my eldest son is evil, I died in my son's arms, leaving him unprotected, and to top it all off, my eldest – evil, need I remind you – son has just come _back_ from the future to kidnap his younger brother. I think that I am as far from ok as it is possible to be."

Leo winced.

"At least when you were alive, you were a good parent. And a good wife." He said. "I never even – never had time for Chris! My – our younger son grew up thinking I hated him! And I let you die, Piper. How could I let you die? What happened to me, Piper?"

"You became one of THEM." Piper answered disgustedly. The Elders had never been her favourite people, and to find out her husband had abandoned his family to become one made her feel sick.

"If that's what becoming an Elder will do to me, do not let me get promoted, ok?" Piper gave a weak grin.

"I promise, Leo. So we've dealt with your abandonment issues, how do we stop me being dead?"

"We'll have to figure that out later, when we get to it.. Right now, I think we'd better focus on Chris. We have to make sure Wyatt doesn't do anything to him."

"I suppose figuring out how we're going to stop our son turning evil is another thing we'll have to figure out later?" Piper queried.

"Yeah. But we _will _figure it out, Piper. Once we've figured this out." He replied. She stood, and pulled him up with her. Turning together, they headed for the stairs, only to hear the jingling sound of orbing behind them.

"Where are they?" Phoebe's voice asked. Paige grabbed hold of her shoulders and whirled her around to face their sister and bother-in-law.

"Oh, there you guys are! Well, at least you're not moping anymore." Phoebe stated, slightly untactfully. Paige elbowed her in the ribs before adding,

"We found Chris. Whatever was guarding him is gone now. And," she held up a small piece of lined paper triumphantly.

"We have a spell to send Wyatt back to the future. Once he's gone, we can rescue my youngest-older-whatever nephew and work out how to stop baby Wyatt from turning evil." Paige explained.

"I doubt it's going to be that simple, Paige." The eldest sister told her.

"Yeah, we've thought about the probability that it's a trap." Phoebe told her.

"Which is we we're going prepared." She held open the bag with the potions inside it. Piper glanced at them and nodded decisively.

"Potions are good. Especially demon vanquishing ones."

"Brilliant! So, what are we waiting for!" Paige cried excitedly, grabbing Phoebe's hand and orbing out.

"Paige, wait!" Piper yelled. "What about baby Wyatt?"

* * *

"Bianca? What are you doing here? You should be with the resistance, at Headquarters! What are you doing with _him_!"

"I'm sorry, Chris. I couldn't get out of the museum. Wyatt, he – he promised he wouldn't kill me if I told him where you were. I wouldn't, so he read it from my head anyway. Then he took me back here. I couldn't do anything. Chris, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. Chris took her into his arms and shushed her. He glared daggers at his older brother.

"That was a low blow, Wyatt." He growled. Wyatt shrugged.

"She's a present for you. You may be able to deny your kinship to me, but I know you. And I know you value her safety above anything."

"No." Chris said sadly, pulling his fiancée tighter to him. "You're right. I couldn't just leave her here with you."

'_I'm sorry, Mom/'_ he thought. _'I couldn't stop him. I failed you, mom.'_

"Oh, come now, Chris. Joining me isn't failing mom. You know what she wanted was for us to stick together." Chris didn't even bother to contradict him. He just glared at his brother until Wyatt got the message and flamed out of the room.

"I missed you so much, B." Chris sighed.

"I know." She replied. "It's only been half a day, and I still missed you more than anything."

"Me too." He smiled at her, and leaning over, kissed her softly.

* * *

Wyatt was jubilant. He had Chris' power, and Chris, on his side. Much as he hated to admit it, there was still a little part of him that refused to oppose Chris. He _was_ his brother, after all. They had looked out for each other their whole lives. Why couldn't the other witch-whitelighter accept that the reason Wyatt had started his campaign in the first place was to keep him safe!

Wyatt sighed. He just hoped the threat of harm to his brother's fiancée would be enough to keep Chris under control. One thing the once Twice-Blessed would admit – though only to himself – was that he was afraid. He was afraid that some day Chris would manage to make him turn his back on power, and go back to being weak.

He shuddered. He couldn't and wouldn't go back. And now Chris was on his side, the threat was gone. But Chris had always been a part of his plans anyway.

'_My little brother is almost as strong as I am.'_ Wyatt thought wryly. Now, all he had to do was figure out a way to keep Chris on his side permanently. Holding Bianca prisoner wouldn't work for long. Chris would be too reluctant to do anything he thought was "evil".

'_But, thinking about Bianca…'_ Maybe he could convince the former assassin of the truth. Chris would listen to her.

'_But I have to get back to the future first. Before my meddling family get hold of Chris.'_ He thought. And he could be sure that they would.

**AnimeAlexis:** So, finally, an update! I did say I was on a major update campaign this summer! Hope you liked! If you want more, you know what to do!


	9. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Story's mine. Characters aren't.

**Summary:** No-one can ever have that perfect a cover on their first go. What if Chris blew it the first time round?

**Recap:**'My little brother is almost as strong as I am.' _Wyatt thought wryly. Now, all he had to do was figure out a way to keep Chris on his side permanently. Holding Bianca prisoner wouldn't work for long. Chris would be too reluctant to do anything he thought was "evil". _

'But, thinking about Bianca…' _Maybe he could convince the former assassin of the truth. Chris would listen to her._

'But I have to get back to the future first. Before my meddling family get hold of Chris.' _He thought. And he could be sure that they would._

**Chapter 7**

After catching up with Paige and Phoebe, Piper had persuaded them to wait where they were until herself and Leo went home, collected little Wyatt, and dropped him off at Darryl and Sheila's. When Sheila had said she'd be delighted to mind their first-born for a little while, they returned to where Phoebe and Paige were on stakeout across the road from the posh looking hotel that the scrying crystal had landed on.

"Any sign of them?" Piper whispered now, looking towards the building. Phoebe pointed upward.

"There's a window up there that looks like it's been blown up. It only showed up like that after I put a de-glamour spell on the building."

"And watch this." Paige added.

"Stone!" she called for a pebble on the ground. As it dissolved into blue orbs, she directed it upwards to the blackened window. It reached the room, but bounced against some sort of shield and fell downwards as it materialised.

"That looks like Wyatt's shield." Leo put in. "I suppose that's what happened when you tried to orb in?" Paige nodded.

"I was very nearly a Paige coloured blob on the ground." She told them.

"We think Wyatt's shield is probably keeping us out, and Chris in." Paige added, confirming Leo's theory.

"Makes sense." Piper supposed. "I guess we'll have to take the normal way in, then. It's probably better that way anyway."

"Why?" Paige asked, confused.

"Well, if we don't use magic to get in, Wyatt can't sense us. I hope." She explained.

"Plus, there's the whole personal gain thing." She continued. "Are you sure that that's it?"

"Positive." Phoebe answered. "We went in, and asked the manager who was staying there. He babbled and bit about a confidentiality clause, but –"

"Oh, please tell me you didn't use magic." Piper groaned. Phoebe looked affronted.

"No." she retorted. "We used our _God-given _gifts. The guy is old and we are two young, gorgeous women. He was all over us. Well, figuratively speaking."

"Ew." Was all Piper had to say. Paige rolled her eyes and Phoebe stuck out her tongue at her older sister.

"Anyway," Paige continued, trying to get back on topic, "he told us that Room 304 is being rented to Matthew Wyatt."

"Why is he using a false name?" Piper queried.

"If he used his real one, the records would show a tiny baby. And how many people are called Wyatt Halliwell, anyway?" Leo clarified.

"Right. So now you guys are here, baby Wyatt's safe, and we are armed with lots of potions and a spell to return Wyatt to the future. So what are we waiting for, exactly?" Paige asked.

"Nothing. Come on, we have a nephew to save." Phoebe said confidently. They strolled in, past reception, trying to look like they had every right to be there and weren't coming to try and magically send the 24 year old version of the Twice Blessed child forward in time so he couldn't harm their nephew/son who came back to save his older brother from turning evil and who hadn't even been conceived yet.

Anyway, they walked in and took the elevator to the 3rd floor, trying not to look suspicious. The ride up was probably the longest one any of them had ever experienced, nail-bitingly agonising and so slow it almost seemed as though Piper had frozen the scene. At last, they reached Wyatt's floor, and stepped into the hallway.

"Room 304." Muttered Phoebe.

"To the left." Replied Paige, looking at a sign opposite. They walked down the sophisticated beige and red hall cautiously, until they came to the door labelled 304. Raising a hand, Piper…knocked. The other three stared at her.

"What, you have a better idea?" she quipped, shrugging at them. The door opened, seemingly of it's own accord.

"Ok, anyone else getting a strong 'Scream' vibe?" Paige asked.

"Paige, you fight demons for a living. You can't be scared of a door."

"It can't be for a living if I don't get paid." Paige retorted, walking slowly inside the room with the others following. "And demons usually just jump out at you. They're not big with waiting to creep you out." As she spoke, four of Wyatt's bodyguards shimmered into being around them. Piper glared at her sister.

"Why is it that when anyone mentions the 'D' word, they automatically come running?" she asked of no one in particular, blowing up 2 of the demons as Paige, Phoebe and Leo reached into pockets and bags full of potions and hit the other 2. And 3, and 4, and 5. When they reached 12 vanquishes, Wyatt seemed to run out of demons. Or else he just got impatient.

"I'm touched to have a family that cares so much about my welfare." He sneered. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?"

"Where's my son?" Piper snapped, clipping off each word.

"You mean my little brother? Oh, you don't need to worry about him." Wyatt replied, a smirk marring his features.

"What have you done, Wyatt?" Leo snarled. "I swear, if you've hurt one hair on his head, so help me Wyatt I'll –"

"You'll what. Kill me? Torture me? Come on, dad, we both know you don't have the guts. Anyway, Chris is fine. He's just realised the truth, that's all. He's coming home with me. True, he needed a little…persuasion to figure out where his loyalties lay, but no matter. The point is, he's on my side now."

"No way." Paige denied. "Chris is _good_. He would never fight on the side of an asshole like you."

"Ooh, sharp. You died too soon, Aunt Paige. You would have been a valuable asset to me." Paige was struck dumb, but Phoebe was keeping focused on the goal at hand.

"Listen, you. I don't know who you think you are, but you are no family of mine, Wyatt. The nephew I know is good. So leave my sister alone and give us back Chris!"

"All right. You can see him once before you lose him forever."

* * *

Chris was in the next room with Bianca, holding her in his arms for comfort as they tried to figure out a plan. There had to be some way he could get her home safely. He heard the argument starting up in the other room but paid it no attention, thinking it to be between Wyatt and some of his demon minions. Wyatt's shield flickered and vanished, causing Bianca's head to shoot up.

"Chris, the shield!"

"I know, Bi. He must be distracted. Now we can get you out of here!" Chris replied gleefully. "Shimmer out, go to the Manor and we'll ask the Elders to send you back later. Or we'll write a spell, or something. Go!" Bianca nodded.

"Love you. Be careful, Chris." She warned him, reaching up to give him a quick kiss before shimmering out. Chris himself waited a few moments before orbing in a completely opposite direction. Before he could get very far, though, he felt something pulling him back. He reformed by Wyatt's side.

"What do you want now, Wyatt?" he sighed, cursing under his breath.

'_So close! At least Bi got away.'_ He thought to himself.

"Chris!" Four voices called out in relief. He glanced over at who he had taken to be demons, only to find they weren't. Standing opposite him were the very people he had been trying to get back to. His family.

"Chris, what have you done with Bianca? She's not here anymore. I can't sense her."

"She's not your concern, Wyatt. How dare you kidnap her just to get to me?"

"All's fair in love and war, as they say. Well, maybe not the love part. But this is a war, Chris, isn't it? Your war against the truth, and my war to convince you of it."

"You know what? You really annoy me when you start spouting that crap." Chris held up his hands and froze his older brother, then turned to his family.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked him. She had, of course, tried to freeze Wyatt herself several times, but it hadn't worked.

"Umm, he's evil." Chris said, presuming she meant how had he been able to freeze a witch. "Anyway, he's to powerful for me to be able to hold him for long. If you've got a plan, I suggest you get to it. Now."

"Right. Time to send you back, Wyatt." Piper told her eldest son, as he started to move again. "Phoebe, the spell!" Phoebe dug a page out of her pocket and held it out. The trio started chanting.

"Guardians of the gates of time,

Hear our words within the rhyme,

Send Wyatt back from whence he came,

Without whom who he came to claim."

As the spell finished, Paige threw a potion at the wall behind Wyatt. He regained full movement and lunged forward, only to be caught by a howling wind and forced towards the swirling vortex that had appeared in the wall. As he was sucked in he looked directly at Chris and sent a message to his mind.

'_Next time, little brother.'_ Chris heard. _'There's always next time.'_ The portal closed, and the wind dropped. Chris shuddered, and the rest of the group let out a collective sigh.

"I'm glad that's over." Supposed Phoebe.

"Unfortunately, it's not." Chris determined. "Wy…att is still out there, and I need to figure out who turns him, and stop it. It's only a matter of time until he tries again."

"Yeah, but Chris, we'll be prepared next time." Paige affirmed. Chris ignored her, and continued in his own topic.

"And there's another thing too. I've been thinking, and I think – well, I think that you shouldn't remember this."

"What do you mean, Chris?" Leo asked quietly, knowing what his son was going to say.

"You know too much about the future." Chris explained. "You could change it in unimaginable ways just by knowing, but what if you decide to do something about it? I'm sorry to sound selfish but I _really_ want to be born." He looked desperately at them, begging them to understand.

"Chris, you know we would never try and change –"

"Piper…" Leo interrupted his wife, and she glared at him.

"Don't tell me you agree with him, Leo! We just found our _son_, and you want to forget all about him?" Something inside Chris stung at this, knowing that the Leo of his time would be elated to get the chance to forget him. The hurt stopped slightly, though, as Leo spoke his next words.

"Of course not!" he argued, looking insulted. "I'm _proud_ of our son, Piper, and that's why I won't risk messing up his life for him! You think my decision is easy? You think it's _easy_, knowing he's going to be around all the time knowing that I won't know who he is? It's not! But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, for Chris!" He finished his tirade out of breath and still raging. He opened his mouth to start again but was calmed down by Chris' soft words.

"Thanks, dad."

'_Wow.'_ Leo thought, stopped in his tracks._ 'He just thanked me.'_ It was nice, hearing that from your son. Sure, he was used to Wyatt being around, but Wyatt couldn't talk yet. Couldn't show gratitude. He couldn't even say "Dad", much less "Thank You". He beamed at Chris, who smiled back gratefully. Phoebe, of course, interrupted the moment quite unintentionally.

"Hey, do we get a say in this?" she asked, indicating herself and Paige. All three turned and glared at her.

"No."

"Jeez." She mumbled. "Sorry I asked." Chris turned to Piper.

"Look, mom, I know this is going to be hard for you. But I've got to do this. It's not just my own future I'm screwing with here, it's a lot of other people's as well! My cousins! My sister's." At this Piper started.

'_I'm going to have a baby girl?'_

"I will save him, I promise. You just have to trust me enough to let me handle it." Piper bit her lip.

"Man, you are going to be so hard to handle as a teenager."

"Count on it." Chris smiled. "Is that a yes, then?"

"Hmm, a daughter, eh? I don't know if I want to go forgetting that, either."

"Please, mom." Chris pleaded. After a moment, Piper nodded.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"Thank you. Now, we'd better get back to the Manor before the hotel manager finds that we've destroyed this suite."

Without another word, Leo took Piper in his arms, and Phoebe caught hold of Paige. The group dematerialised into sparkling blue and white orbs, and headed over to the Manor.

**AnimeAlexis:** Whew! I'm actually starting to be proud of myself, I'm living up to what I determined to do at the start of the summer. There you have it, though, the new and improved Chapter 7. Only about 2 more chapters until Arrival is finished for good! Aww, sad. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!


	10. Goodbye for now

**Disclaimer:** Story's mine. Characters aren't.

**Summary:** No-one can ever have that perfect a cover on their first go. What if Chris blew it the first time round?

**Recap:** _Without another word, Leo took Piper in his arms, and Phoebe caught hold of Paige. The group dematerialised into sparkling blue and white orbs, and headed over to the Manor._

**Chapter 8**

They reappeared in the attic. Bianca, sitting on the couch, leapt up and into Chris' arms.

"Is he gone?" she asked, voice muffled by Chris' chest.

"Yes, he is." He reassured her. "Bi, there's some people I'd like you to meet." She pulled back and looked at her fiancé's relatives sheepishly.

"Sorry." She apologised. "It's been a long day."

"I'll bet." Piper said wryly.

"Mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, this is Bianca Ryan." Chris introduced. Phoebe glanced sharply at him, as did Bianca.

"Hold on. You told them?" she quizzed Chris. He looked guiltily back at her.

"Umm, actually, they found out. By themselves, I didn't tell them." He defended himself. Phoebe inserted her own question before an argument got started..

"Bianca. As in your fiancée Bianca?" she asked for confirmation.

"What, wait. You're engaged? Why didn't you tell us this before? Isn't it traditional for the parents to meet the fiancée _before_ you get engaged?" Piper demanded. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Mom, right now I'm minus two. Bianca's not born either. Who was I going to introduce?" he argued reasonably.

(A/N: Yes, I changed Bianca's age. I felt like it, and I do have a reason, which will be revealed later. It doesn't really matter at the moment:-) )

"Yes, but still. You can't just spring this on us. Why didn't you even mention it?"

"Why? Have I not already told you that the more you know about our future, the more you risk destroying it? And when exactly was I going to tell you? Before my evil older brother showed up to kidnap me?"

"Well, well, you still could have said something!" Piper retorted angrily. Phoebe laughed, and Paige imitated her nephew in rolling her eyes, a grin on her face.

"Give it up, Piper. You've lost the argument. Hi, by the way, Bianca. It's nice to meet you." She finished, leaving Piper glaring at her as she stuck out her hand. Chris' fiancée took it, smiling herself.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too." She replied. Phoebe, in turn, gave Bianca her hand.

"I'm presuming you've never met me before. I think I'm dead in your future. So it's good to meet you. I'm Chris' aunt Phoebe."

"I – well, yeah, I've met you a few times. I went to school with Chris. And Pe –" Chris clapped a hand over her mouth.

"See, it's not as easy as you would think." He told her as he removed his hand.

"Wait, wait! I want to know who else she went to school with!" Phoebe cried. "Was it one of my kids?" Bianca nodded absently, still looking at Chris.

"You're right, it is ha – oh, shit." She looked shamefacedly at Phoebe.

"You didn't catch that, did you?"

"What? You mean the fact that I have more than one kid? Yeah, sorry. Caught it."

"Damn." Bianca swore. Chris looked triumphantly at her.

"I don't think there's any harm in telling us now. I mean, you're going to make us forget everything anyway." Paige pointed out. Chris shook his head resolutely.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Paige. I can't. It's far too risky."

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot. You can't blame a girl for trying." She shrugged. Chris and Bianca smiled.

"So, umm, where's Wyatt?" he asked.

"Little Wyatt? He's at Sheila and Darryl's." Leo informed him.

"Do they know about me?"

"No, we hadn't told them yet."

"Ok. We'll pick him up after I've dealt with you. Uhh, well can I have the memory dust now please?" Leo nodded and handed a small bag over.

"Thanks. Aunt Phoebe? Next time try not to recognise me, please." Phoebe laughed. She moved forward and hugged Chris, then after a moment's hesitation turned and hugged Bianca too.

"I'm gonna miss you." She told her nephew. "Even though I know you're going to be right here. It's just weird." Bianca and Phoebe pulled back out if the hug as Chris turned to Paige.

"I'll see you soon, Aunt Paige."

"You know, from what I've seen, even though you're neurotic and cocky, and –"

"Paige." Phoebe warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you're not a bad guy, Chris."

"Gee, really? Thanks. Because you're absolutely perfect." Chris deadpanned.

"Heh, sarcasm. You really take after me, kiddo." Chris looked pleased and pleasantly surprised.

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah, because no one's told you that before." Bianca said, nudging his side. Paige gave him a brief hug and ruffled his hair. She repeated the motion with the Phoenix witch before stepping back.

Lastly, Chris faced his parents. Without a word, he threw his arms around both of them. It seemed doubly hard to face them now then when he had first arrived. Especially now that he was just getting to know Leo. After only a few short seconds, he stepped away sadly, and fumbled with the memory dust.

"Wait." Piper stopped him. "Don't you need any help sending Bianca back to the future?" The couple exchanged glances.

"No, it's ok, Mrs. Halliwell. We'll manage."

"Are you sure? Because it's not a problem." Piper replied.

"Mom, stop stalling." Chris told her.

"Fine." Piper desisted. "Bianca, I haven't been very polite, but I'm sure you're a good person. And Chris loves you, so that's all I really need to give my blessing to you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Halliwell." Bianca said gratefully.

Chris once again reached into the small bag. Bianca stepped behind him. He sifted some dust into his hand and blew gently. As the dust swirled into his family's faces, their eyes drooped and they fell to the floor, asleep. Chris stepped backwards. Bianca took his hand comfortingly.

"Goodbye, for now." Chris whispered, before orbing out.

**AnimeAlexis:** One more chapter to go, and then Arrival is finished. Sad. Review please!


	11. Bianca Goes Home

**Disclaimer:** Story's mine. Characters aren't.

**Summary:** No-one can ever have that perfect a cover on their first go. What if Chris blew it the first time round?

**Recap:** _Chris once again reached into the small bag. Bianca stepped behind him. He sifted some dust into his hand and blew gently. As the dust swirled into his family's faces, their eyes drooped and they fell to the floor, asleep. Chris stepped backwards. Bianca took his hand comfortingly._

"_Goodbye, for now." Chris whispered, before orbing out._

**Chapter 9**

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked his fiancée, as they orbed into the back room of a bustling P3. The Phoenix held Wyatt carefully in her arms.

"Well, I'd say we'd better send this little guy back home first of all." She suggested.

"It's so weird." He commented, gazing at his brother. He raised his eyes to Bianca. "You know, seeing him like this. When I think about who he is now, I can't remember him like this. So…"

"Good? Innocent?" Bianca filled in. "Yeah, it's weird. But you can save him, Chris. You just have to remember to keep your eyes open. And don't tell them who you are this time." She rebuked him.

"Hey, I told you that they found out on their own." He protested. He broke off as he saw the grin on Bianca's face. "That's not fair."

"Life never is." She told him solemnly. Little Wyatt gave a huge yawn, and closed his eyes, only to open them again. He was clearly fighting off sleep. Bianca smiled down at him as she rocked him in her arms.

"You're a natural." Chris complimented her fondly as his brother dropped off to sleep.

"I've had a lot of practise. Remember, I was around when most of your cousins were babies." She reminded him.

"So was Wyatt." Chris said dryly.

"Yeah, and look how he is with Charlotte. He raised her practically by himself."

"That's different. Lottie is his daughter." Chris said. "And we were all around to help. I wonder how my little goddaughter is." He mused. They hadn't seen her for quite a while. Wyatt was determined that they wouldn't be allowed to "force their way of thinking" on her. Chris just hoped he was keeping her safe.

"Hey." Bianca said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think we'll ever have a baby?" she asked wistfully.

"Count on it. Just – let's wait until I get back, ok? When it's fixed, then we can start trying." He smiled, then kissed her forehead. He glanced down at the sleeping Wyatt.

"I think it's definitely time to get him back home." He told her.

"Yeah." She agreed. "You'd better wait with him until your parents wake up, just to make sure he's safe."

"In that case, we'd better send you home first. Just – be more careful this time, ok?"

"I will." She promised. "I'll just make the portal appear somewhere other than the Manor."

"And nowhere near any of the Resistance locations." Chris reminded her. His fiancée nodded.

"Come back safely?" she pleaded.

"I can't marry you otherwise. I will." He promised. Bianca sighed.

"So how will we do this?" she asked. Chris furrowed his brow for a minute.

"We could ask an Elder. They're all about the whole balance thing, and I bet having you here is screwing that up."

"I won't take that bet. But Chris, we don't know any Elders in this time, or at least none that know us." Bianca pointed out.

"Hmm, good point." Chris consented. "Oh, wait. What about Gideon?"

"The Magic School Headmaster?" Bianca said doubtfully. "I don't know, Chris, he gives me the creeps."

"He was my dad's old mentor." Chris explained. "I'm going to have to tell the Elders about me some point soon, and who better to trust than a friend of the family's? Plus, he was always there to talk to in the future."

"Yeah, I know Chris. It's just – a feeling, I suppose. Gut instinct. I _really_ don't like him."

"So I've heard, Bi." Chris replied tiredly. "A hundred times before. Unless you can come up with a better idea…" he coaxed. His fiancée remained silent.

"Well then. Look, I know you don't like it, but it's the only way. There is _no_ spell to send you forwards in time, Bi. It can't be done. Except possibly by the Elders."

"I know, Chris, I know. Go on then." She sighed.

"Thank you. Gideon!" he called, startling Wyatt into wakefulness. "Oops. Sorry, Wy." He apologised to his brother as the Elder orbed in. Gideon looked confusedly from the witchlighter from the future, to the Phoenix witch bouncing Wyatt in her arms, trying to shush the crying baby into sleep.

"Do I know you?" he blurted out.

"Umm, that would be a no. Hi, I'm Chris Perry." Chris introduced himself.

_'Yay!'_ he cheered himself. _'No slip-ups that time!'_

"This is my fiancée, Bianca Ryan." He continued. Gideon acknowledged his head toward each of them, regaining his Elder composure.

"Nice to meet you both. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes." Chris replied, glancing at Bianca. When it appeared she wasn't going to talk to the Elder, he sighed imperceptibly and kept talking to Gideon. "We're from the future. And, we need to get back to the future. Well, Bi does. I have to sort something out here first."

"And how do I know that neither of you are demons, and me doing magic for you won't wreck the future?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Bianca snorted.

"You don't." she told him shortly.

"_Bi!_" Chris hissed. He grinned at Gideon. "Sorry. I'm a Whitelighter, Bianca's a witch. We're good, you can trust us." He assured the older man.

"How do I know that?" Gideon scoffed. "If you're demons, then obviously you'd say that."

"Look," Chris sighed. " See that baby in Bianca's arms? Who do you think he is?"

"Your son." Gideon shrugged.

"Ok, that is wrong. On so many levels." Bianca commented. Chris' face screwed up in disgust.

"Seconded. No, he's not my son." He told Gideon.

_'He's my brother, but that's a whole different ball game.'_

"That's Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Twice-blessed child, son of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter, future Sou-never mind. The point is, he's good, and he trusts us."

"How do I know that?" Gideon repeated. "You could have just kidnapped him. Besides, he's just a baby."

"We've haven't kidnapped him, you pompous old…" Bianca trailed off. "We're babysitting him. Well, Chris is going to be babysitting him. I have to get back to the future, before I screw up the past. And besides, Mr. I'm-so-great-just-because-I'm-an-Elder, have you not heard of the fact that he has a force-field? No way to get through it. We wouldn't be able to touch him if he thought we were a threat." She educated the Elder. Chris nodded, while Gideon gained a considering look.

"Alright." He agreed after a few minutes. "I'll send you back. And you." He added to Chris.

"What? No. I have to stay here."

"Why? You could throw off the delicate –"

"Balance of the cosmos, yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be careful. I know what I'm doing." He assured the Elder.

"Why are you so determined to stay?" Gideon asked him, eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Because I have to protect Wyatt." Chris informed him. "Some evil is going to get to him before I'm – before his second birthday. I'm staying here to make sure it doesn't happen. To make sure that Wyatt stays … alive for the future. He wasn't supposed to die young." Gideon nodded.

"Alright, then why won't you let his parents handle it? After all, his family are the Charmed Ones."

"Because I don't know what it is that got to him. If I did, do you really think I'd be letting my fiancée go back to the future without me?" he pointed out.

"I suppose not." Gideon acknowledged.

"Right. So will you help us?" Chris asked. The Elder nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A swirling time portal appeared in the wall of P3. Gideon opened his eyes. Bianca handed the baby to Chris, kissed him briefly and headed towards it.

"Bi!" he called after her. She turned towards him.

"Try not to get caught this time." He told her, grinning. She smiled back at him, then went through. After she disappeared, Gideon closed the portal. He glanced at Chris.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you." He said. Without another word, he orbed out. Chris, left standing with Wyatt in his arms, rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Bianca's right about him." He told his brother. "I mean, purple orbs? Who has purple orbs?" The baby gazed solemnly up at him.

"Right. You can't talk yet." He remembered. "Ok, Wy, we'd better bring you home to your mommy and daddy. Here we go." He said, and disappeared in a swirl of lights.

* * *

Later on, he sat in his grandfather's small apartment, thanking his lucky stars that Victor was away for a few weeks. Little Wyatt had been brought safely home. Chris had waited around until he heard his parents waking up in the room next to the nursery, and then he had gone. He reasoned that Wyatt would be protected by his shield in case a demon attacked in the next few minutes.

He now sat on the couch he had made into a bed, thinking about how best to go about his task. He reminded himself not to interfere in the Titan affair until after the two Whitelighters had gone missing. If he stopped what was to happen too soon, he could end up erasing his whole future, instead of just changing it a bit.

_'Screw a bit.'_ He thought. _'Making sure Wyatt is good is changing the future _a lot_.' _But other than that task, he shouldn't interfere.

_'One week.'_ He told himself. One week's time was when the Titans would attack. One week's time would be when they killed his Aunt Paige. Or tried to, anyway. In one week, he'd have to re-introduce himself as the Whitelighter from the future, Chris Perry.

And this time, he wasn't going to screw up.

**AnimeAlexis:** My God, it's over. Wow, that took me forever to get to. Arrival is now officially finished! But you all know what happens next anyway. Season 5 finale, and the three seasons after that. Review this one last time please!


End file.
